


Последний матч

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команде Кайджо никак нельзя опоздать на свой последний матч в старом составе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний матч

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на OTP-wars для команды Кисе/Касамацу

— Приехали! — объявил водитель на весь салон.

Судя по развернутому монологу с регулярным упоминанием каких-то матерей, приехали они совсем не туда, куда должны были. Кисе осторожно ощупал нос и с облегчением выдохнул: обивка переднего сиденья смягчила удар при резком торможении.

— Ты в порядке? — раздался рядом обеспокоенный голос Касамацу.

— В полном, — улыбнулся Кисе.

Касамацу посмотрел на него с подозрением, однако промолчал и уставился в окно. Кисе проследил за его взглядом, но кроме молочно-белого тумана, плотной пеленой окутавшего автобус, не увидел ничего.

— Где это мы?!

От вопля Хаякавы Кисе вздрогнул, а Касамацу дернулся так резко, что едва не свалился с кресла.

— В автобусе, придурок! — рявкнул он. — Хочешь узнать больше, вали на улицу и выясняй.

— Не стоит отправлять его одного, — сказал Кобори. — Еще заблудится.

— Тогда пусть заткнется и не задает тупых вопросов!

— Да ладно тебе, сенпай, не злись, — Кисе сочувственно похлопал его по колену. — Сейчас водитель разберется, в чем причина задержки, и поедем.

— Времени впритык, мы опоздаем.

— Даже если опоздаем, это всего лишь товарищеский матч…

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Касамацу. — Это ведь мой последний матч в Кайджо…

— Не только твой. А я даже не могу сыграть с вами напоследок, — отвернувшись, тихо произнес Кисе и наткнулся на виноватый взгляд Накамуры. Накамура был ни при чем — если уж кого и винить, то урода Хайзаки — но выдавить ободряющую улыбку не получилось. — Я, конечно, остаюсь в Кайджо, но без тебя, Мориямы и Кобори это будет совсем другая команда.

Касамацу вдруг хмыкнул и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Знаешь, мы не улетаем на Марс. Мне от университета до дома всего час на электричке ехать. Сможем встречаться и играть по выходным. Даже если не будем больше в одной команде.

— Сенпай, я…

— Не радуйся раньше времени, Кисе. Когда Морияма попытается затащить нас на очередное групповое свидание, порадуешься еще, что видишься с ним не так часто, как раньше.

Кисе быстро зажал рот ладонью, но не сумел сдержаться и расхохотался.

— Вам смешно, а мне с ним в одном университете учиться, — заметил Кобори.

Теперь смеялись уже все. Кроме Мориямы.

— Вместо того чтобы сказать спасибо за заботу об их жалких судьбах, они еще и носы воротят. Неблагодарные!

Пока остальные наперебой отказывались от его заботы, Кисе подумал, что даже по дурацким групповым свиданиям будет скучать. Совсем немного.

— Парни, простите, что прерываю веселье, но, похоже, дело дрянь, — сказал вернувшийся с улицы водитель. — Сдох аккумулятор. Я попытаюсь что-то сделать, но если хотите успеть на свой матч, вам лучше поймать попутку.

— Так я и знал! — Касамацу резко переменился в лице, словно не он только что размазывал по щекам слезы от смеха. — Ладно, идем. Не берите с собой ничего лишнего. Кисе, ты остаешься здесь.

— Ну уж нет! Я тут один со скуки свихнусь!

— А с нами устанешь быстро. Вдруг придется долго идти?

— Не развалюсь, — Кисе встал с места и принялся застегивать куртку. Раздражение глухо ворочалось в груди. Он же не инвалид, в конце концов.

— Хорошо. Но потом не ной.

Подумав, Кисе закинул в рот пару таблеток обезболивающего и запил минералкой — до конца дня точно должно было хватить.

Касамацу оттолкнул заевшую дверь, пробурчал «Ну и рухлядь» себе под нос и вышел из автобуса. Кисе задержался на ступеньке всего секунду, а Касамацу уже растворился в густом мутном смоге, тут же просочившемся в салон, словно где-то совсем рядом подожгли дымовую шашку.

Ступив на землю, Кисе достал из кармана сумки мобильный. Время было раннее, но не настолько, чтобы туман еще не рассеялся. Впрочем, это было меньшим из зол. Индикатор связи оказался на нуле, а они все еще не знали, где находятся и как долго придется ждать попутку. О том, что до пункта назначения придется добираться пешком, Кисе решил не думать.

— Эй, у вас там у всех ноги отнялись, что ли? — откуда-то сбоку донесся голос Касамацу. — Живо двигаем!

Кисе сделал всего пару шагов и натолкнулся на его спину.

— Сенпай, а у тебя тоже телефон не ловит? — спросил он, надеясь разговором развеять исходившее от Касамацу напряжение.

— Да, — сказал тот и быстро пошел вперед.

Кисе пришлось поторопиться, чтобы снова не потерять его из виду, хотя вскоре он все же отстал, потому что постоянно оборачивался, выглядывая остальных. Он слышал их голоса, но туман глушил речь, даже Хаякава теперь казался совсем тихим, а Морияма, Накамура и Кобори как будто и вовсе встревали в разговор лишь изредка.

Зато почему-то отлично различалось журчание воды, и Кисе понял, что где-то неподалеку речка.

— Сенпай! — позвал он. — Кажется, мы были на мосту!

И едва не отскочил в сторону от неожиданности.

— Молодец, только догадался?

Касамацу вдруг оказался совсем близко, а может, и всегда был. Кисе чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно в этой белизне, окружившей со всех сторон.

— Сенпай, так ведь и убить можно.

— Если я правильно помню, — проигнорировал его Касамацу, — от этого моста до нужного места не меньше сорока минут езды. Пешком доберемся разве что к обеду.

Последняя фраза потонула во вздохе разочарования, Кисе открыл рот и сразу закрыл. Слов утешения на ум не шло.

— Хорошо, если бы сейчас нас подвезла какая-нибудь красивая девушка на большой машине, — мечтательно протянул внезапно догнавший их Морияма.

— Красивые девушки не ездят на настолько больших машинах, идиот, — рявкнул Касамацу. — И если ты не заметил, здесь вообще никто еще не проезжал.

— Может, вернуться и подождать, пока починят автобус? — сказал Накамура. — Не нравится мне тут.

— Может, заткнешься? — предложил Касамацу. Кисе казалось, что даже марево вокруг него подрагивает, будто впитывая ауру бессильной злости. — Пойдем и будем надеяться, что матч перенесут и дождутся нас.

— Мы же устанем… — пробормотал Накамура, но под тяжелым взглядом Касамацу все-таки заткнулся.

Тот повернулся к Кисе и спросил неожиданно мягко:

— Ты как?

— Да все нормально, — улыбнулся Кисе.

Он незаметно пошевелил стопой на пробу — пока что та не болела. В любом случае, он не собирался жаловаться, даже если боль вернется: эта игра была слишком важной для Касамацу, чтобы стать еще одной причиной ее срыва.

— Точно? — тот внимательно вгляделся ему в лицо — Кисе постарался улыбнуться как можно безмятежнее — и решительно кивнул. — Тогда идем.

***  
Туман рассеялся через пару сотен шагов, не полностью, но теперь удавалось разглядеть спину Касамацу, и звуки стали доноситься отчетливее. Машин по-прежнему не было, хотя Кисе подозревал, что в это время дорога должна быть куда более оживленной, журчание реки стихло, когда они отошли от моста, и изредка раздавались суматошные крики каких-то птиц — иногда такие громкие, что по спине пробегала дрожь.

Только телефон по-прежнему отказывался ловить сеть, хотя Кисе то и дело поглядывал на экран, надеясь, что связь скоро восстановится.

— Машина! — воскликнул Хаякава. — Совсем близко, слышите?

Они остановились, оглядываясь по сторонам. Звук мотора, сначала едва уловимый, постепенно нарастал, но было совершенно неясно, откуда он доносится. Казалось, ревело одновременно отовсюду.

— Вот она! — Накамура указал куда-то назад, и Кисе увидел на дороге два размытых пятна фар. А через мгновение вырисовался и силуэт микроавтобуса. Кисе почувствовал, как напряжение потихоньку отпускает.

— Наконец-то живые люди! — озвучил его мысль Морияма.

— И машина большая, мы все поместимся, — радостно подхватил Кобори.

— Если водитель согласится нас подвезти, — не проникся общим энтузиазмом Касамацу.

— Конечно согласится, вот увидишь, сенпай, — широко улыбнулся Кисе и поднял большой палец вверх, голосуя.

Незнакомые люди всегда охотно помогали Кисе, с какой бы просьбой он ни обратился. И сейчас он собирался доказать Касамацу, что тот правильно сделал, взяв его с собой. Вот только микроавтобус пронесся мимо, не сбавляя скорости, как будто человек за рулем вообще не заметил ни Кисе, ни остальных парней, хотя они размахивали руками, кричали, а Хаякава даже попытался догнать машину. Безуспешно, конечно же.

— Наверное, он просто испугался такой толпы на безлюдной дороге, — на удивление спокойно сказал Касамацу. — Идем дальше.

— Но ведь…

— Не переживай, Кисе, в следующий раз твое обаяние обязательно сработает, — хмыкнул Касамацу и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал вперед.

От удивления Кисе даже забыл все аргументы, поэтому молча двинулся следом. Он не сомневался, что они находятся посреди проселочной дороги — слишком уж тихо было вокруг, и машины больше не встречались — поэтому когда прямо из мглы на него выпрыгнуло трехэтажное здание, застыл на месте, и в спину тут же врезался Накамура.

— Прости, я не… Ты не ушибся? — испуганно забормотал он.

— Я в порядке, — быстро заверил Кисе. — Меня больше волнует, что мы в черте города, а шума не слышно. Это подозрительно.

— Почему не слышно? — гаркнул незаметно подкравшийся Хаякава. — Я слышу голоса.

— В твоей голове?

— Да нет же, за домом. Там несколько человек перекрикиваются.

Кисе даже дыхание задержал. Никаких голосов он, правда, так и не услышал. Зато кое-что другое сумел распознать в гулкой тишине. То, что ему приходилось слышать практически каждый день. Стук мяча о пол.

— У меня слуховые галлюцинации, или где-то играют в баскетбол? — задумчиво протянул Морияма.

— Если это галлюцинации, то не только у тебя, — покачал головой Касамацу и направился к источнику звука.

Кисе иррационально захотелось удержать его. Безмолвный, мрачный город необъяснимо пугал, и выяснять, кто там играет в баскетбол, не было совершенно никакого желания. Зато свалить подальше от этого стремного места так и тянуло. Однако все последовали за Касамацу, а Кисе не хотел выглядеть трусливым придурком на их фоне. Поэтому не сказал ничего.

Площадка оказалась неподалеку, прямо за автостоянкой, даже не огороженная привычной сеткой, просто отделенная от тротуара рядом квадратно подстриженных кустов с пожухлой листвой. На ней уже гоняли мяч пятеро парней в странной форме — с длинными рукавами и диким шрифтом на принте, отчего прочитать название клуба издалека Кисе не смог. Он успел только подумать, что играть в такой одежде наверняка не слишком удобно, когда Касамацу решительно прошел на площадку.

— Эй, где тут можно сесть на автобус или такси поймать?

Мяч еще пару раз ударился о покрытие, и игра остановилась.

— Такси! — один из парней прыснул в кулак, остальные, не стесняясь, рассматривали их пристально, и безразличие в их взглядах прямо на глазах сменял какой-то нездоровый энтузиазм.

Теперь, подойдя ближе, Кисе увидел, что все они старше на несколько лет, а надпись на форме гласила «Университет Гакусюин». Студенты, значит?

— Я спросил что-то смешное? — мигом напрягся Касамацу.

— Нет, что ты, — самый высокий из парней — блондин с криво остриженной челкой — широко улыбнулся, — просто сюда редко заглядывают спортсмены. В баскетбол не играете, случаем?

— Мы очень спешим, — видя, что Касамацу начинает закипать, вклинился в разговор Кисе, — поэтому нам действительно очень нужно…

— Сыграете с нами — можем даже проводить, — перебил его смешливый, продолжая едва заметно трястись.

— А… нахрен! — Касамацу развернулся и махнул рукой. — Пошли, спросим у кого-нибудь еще.

— Эй, неужели зассали? — крикнул ему в спину блондин.

Кисе стиснул кулаки — таких выскочек он терпеть не мог, но лучшим способом ставить их на место были данки и трехочковые, которые буквально размазывали в кашу весь этот показной гонор.

Очевидно, Касамацу подумал о том же.

— Играем пятнадцать минут, — сказал он, и блондин улыбнулся еще шире, казалось, его губы просто треснут сейчас, превратив лицо в маску Джокера. — И поверь, ты пожалеешь, что не ответил сразу.

— Конечно-конечно, — ответил тот и отступил, пропуская всех на площадку.

Кисе видел, с какими каменными лицами Морияма и остальные складывали вещи на стоявшую возле кустов скамейку. Это была не та игра, которую они ждали сегодня, но Кисе рассчитывал, что здесь они управятся быстро. Он собирался приложить все силы…

— Кисе, ты не играешь, — сказал Касамацу, раздевшись до футболки. Волоски у него на руках встали дыбом от все еще наполнявшей воздух прохлады.

— Сенпай? Уж пятнадцать минут я продержусь!

Терпкое разочарование комком подкатило к горлу, но Касамацу не нахмурился ожидаемо, а подошел ближе и произнес тихо:

— Слушай, у тебя впереди два года, успеешь еще загнать себя. А пока не восстановишься — сиди и не рыпайся.

Наверное, он хотел, чтобы это звучало грубо, но тон вышел совсем не приказной. Напротив, такой явной заботы Касамацу не проявлял ни к кому и никогда, поэтому было ужасно непривычно. И спорить мигом расхотелось.

Кисе уже собрался ответить: «Ладно, сенпай, тебе виднее», но тот быстро отвернулся, и теперь все его внимание было приковано к неожиданному сопернику.

— Кто из вас капитан?

Кисе устроился на скамейке, набросив спортивную куртку на плечи — ветер, вроде бы незаметный, когда находишься в движении, сейчас тонкими струями проскальзывал под футболку, просачивался под кожу, вынуждая тело дрожать, а зубы — выстукивать неритмичную дробь. Только простудиться не хватало.

Капитаном оказался блондин. Его звали Изаму, и трехочковые он забрасывал не хуже Касамацу. Имена остальных Кисе то ли не расслышал, то ли они сразу же вылетели из головы, но в целом команда Гакусюин не уступала Кайджо ни в чем. Напротив, давила, зажимала, обрубала на корню весьма удачные и тщательно отработанные на тренировках комбинации. И забивала-забивала-забивала.

Каждый раз, когда мяч оказывался в корзине стараниями соперника, Кисе едва не подскакивал на скамейке, сжимая кулаки почти до боли. Ему казалось, что вот он бы сейчас смог перевести игру в другое русло, да и движения противников не выглядели сложными для копирования. Мысленно он уже представлял, как вытягиваются их рожи, когда он повторяет каждый финт, который те наверняка считали уникальным. На деле — только недовольно кусал губу и морщился, глядя, как мяч снова уводят у Мориямы прямо из рук.

— Давай, присоединяйся, — смешливый пронесся мимо, полоснув горящим взглядом. — Они же продувают почти всухую.

Кисе, не выдержав, вскочил: шестеро против пятерых, конечно, нечестно, но если Накамура согласится уступить…

— Сядь! — голос Касамацу ударил по натянутым до предела нервам. — Я же сказал.

Жмурясь от глухого раздражения, Кисе опустился обратно на скамейку и в оставшиеся пять минут наблюдал, как Кайджо громили, топтали, разносили в пыль, словно малолеток, впервые взявших в руки мяч.

В глазах сокомандников он видел даже не спортивную злость — настоящую ярость, однако, когда по истечении пятнадцати минут Изаму остановил мяч и весело поинтересовался: «Ну что, не попробуете отыграться?», Касамацу схватил его за грудки:

— Эй, ты обещал!

— Ладно-ладно, забияка, — пробубнил тот и указал пальцем в сторону. — Пройдете туда, мимо кофейни и швейного магазина, найдете остановку. Хироки, проводи их.

Смешливый тут же с готовностью подскочил, но Касамацу бросил в его сторону:

— Не напрягайся, не заблудимся, — разжал хватку и отошел к скамейке. — Собираемся.

Кисе видел, что его трясло, но вовсе не от холода. Странная команда столпилась на другом конце площадки и неслышно перешептывалась, то и дело поглядывая на них. Касамацу больше ни разу не обернулся, даже когда стук мяча возобновился.

***  
Атмосфера была угнетающей, Кисе практически кожей ощущал бессильное бешенство, исходившее теперь уже ото всех. Тишина давила на плечи железобетонной плитой, но подбадривающих слов не находилось. Касамацу был прав, не пустив его на площадку, но Кисе мог думать только о том, как хочет вернуться и надрать самоуверенным ублюдкам зад.

— А вот и кофейня, — нарушил молчание Кобори. — Может, зайдем? На улице сыро, а мы все мокрые.

— В автобусе согреемся, — Касамацу не сбавил шаг.

— Хватит зверствовать! — Морияма остановился, и Кисе чудом не врезался в него. — Если мы заскочим на минутку в кафе, возьмем по стаканчику кофе и расспросим симпатичную официантку, как добраться до остановки, мир не рухнет.

— Где ты симпатичную официантку увидел-то? — хмыкнул Накамура.

Между пустующими столиками пританцовывал худощавый парень с метлой наперевес. Он был в наушниках и не обращал на них внимания, что-то напевая себе под нос. Но первым, что бросалось в глаза в его внешности, были длинные густые волосы, которым наверняка позавидовала бы любая девчонка.

— Я думал, это прекрасная незнакомка, встретившаяся на моем жизненном пути, чтобы скрасить выпавшие мне тяготы, — жалобно простонал Морияма.

— Ну, расспросить мы можем и парня, — сказал Касамацу.

— Да зачем? Нам уже все рассказали те баскетболисты. А тут и посетителей даже нет, значит, не такой уж хороший кофе в этом заведении, — буркнул Морияма. — Лучше поторопимся.

Кобори только махнул рукой и, вздохнув, отправился следом. Кисе догнал Касамацу и зашагал рядом.

— Еще немного осталось, — тихо сказал тот. — Скоро уберемся из этого жуткого места.

— Тебе тоже не нравится тут, сенпай?

— Да у меня мороз по коже, — нервно рассмеялся Касамацу. — Как будто в ужастик попал.

Однако «немного» растянулось на больший срок, чем они рассчитывали. Они все шли и шли, кофейня и швейный магазин давно остались позади, а никакой остановки и в помине не было.

— Давайте вернемся и набьем рожи этим козлам! — предложил Хаякава, когда они дошли до конца улицы и уперлись в высокий каменный забор.

— Отличная идея! — ухмыльнулся Кисе и тут же удивился, как кровожадно это прозвучало: ведь он всегда ненавидел решать конфликты при помощи кулаков.

— Нет, — отрезал Касамацу. — Эти ублюдки нас специально сюда отправили в надежде, что мы придем обратно. Я не собираюсь доставлять им такую радость. Мы сами найдем гребаную остановку.

Свернув на ближайшем повороте, они очутились на площади. Кисе едва успел отпрыгнуть назад, когда рядом пронесся велосипедист, нажал на клаксон пару раз, но даже не обернулся.

— Да что за уроды живут в этом городишке? — пробормотал Накамура.

— Вопрос на миллион. — Ноги дрожали, и Кисе ухватился за локоть Касамацу. — Сенпай, давай отдохнем пять минут. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — тот закинул руку Кисе себе на плечо и двинулся к небольшому фонтану посреди площади. Кисе мог и сам дойти, но эти прикосновения успокаивали, дарили чувство пусть и ложной, но безопасности, словно ничего плохого просто не могло произойти, пока Касамацу вот так обнимает его. Поэтому он благодарно улыбнулся и прижался плотнее.

Сидя на скамейке, Кисе тупо смотрел на пошлую мраморную русалку с большими сиськами — в голове было пусто, лишь одна-единственная мысль отчаянно билась в мозгу: «Это просто плохой сон. Самый обычный кошмар».

— Парни, а вы не забыли бросить монетки, чтобы вернуться? — К фонтану подошел седой старик. Он выудил из кармана горсть мелочи и щедро ссыпал в воду.

— Вернуться сюда? Вы издеваетесь? — распахнул глаза Кобори.

— Вовсе нет, — со смешком ответил тот. — Отличное место: тихо, спокойно, мало машин, люди приветливые…

— Да-да, прелестный городок, — натянуто произнес Касамацу, — но мы опаздываем на матч в другом городе. Где здесь остановка?

— Возле городского кладбища. Или на нем, но это уже самая последняя остановка, — старик противно захихикал.

— А кладбище где?

— За северной стеной. Ну я пошел, удачи вам, парни, а монетки все же бросьте.

— Эй, а север где? — окрикнул его Накамура, но старик сделал вид, что не услышал. А может, и правда глуховат был.

Касамацу сжал кулаки:

— Мне надоел этот цирк! Возвращаемся к нашему автобусу.

Кисе откинул голову назад, прикрыл глаза и шумно вздохнул. Учитывая, сколько они тащились сюда, обратный путь предстоял неблизкий и утомительный. Это раздражало, но Касамацу был прав — проще вернуться, чем мотаться по городу в поисках незнамо чего.

Когда он открыл глаза, рядом никого не было. Кисе удивленно моргнул, настороженно огляделся и крикнул:

— Сенпай!

Голос гулким эхом пронесся по улице, но никто не ответил. Кисе поднялся, ошарашенно глядя перед собой: как все могли уйти так быстро, а главное, бесшумно?

— Сенпай! — снова позвал он. — Кобори! Морияма!

— Потише, молодой человек, — раздалось сбоку, и Кисе непроизвольно отшатнулся.

Знакомый уже старик стоял рядом и ссыпал горсть монет в фонтан. Тело забила предательская дрожь, умом Кисе понимал, что нужно спросить, куда ушли ребята, но инстинкты подсказывали одно — «беги!».

И Кисе побежал.

Он был уверен, что помнит дорогу, но не успевал замечать, знакомые ли здания проносятся мимо. «Беги-беги-беги» стучало в висках, туман стелился под ногами, и отчего-то казалось, что он замедляет шаг. Кисе помчался еще быстрее, стараясь дышать размеренно, как учили на тренировках, чтобы не запыхаться сразу — он должен был нагнать ребят, те не могли уйти слишком далеко.

В итоге остановился он, только когда на пути выросла черная чугунная решетка, за которой в белых парах высились ровные ряды каменных плит и памятников. Кисе уперся в решетку обеими руками и зажмурился. С кладбища доносился едва слышный протяжный вой, звучавший в унисон с его собственным сиплым дыханием.

«Пожалуйста, — мысленно произнес Кисе, — пожалуйста, пусть я проснусь».

Что-то зашуршало вдали, вой усилился, и Кисе представил себе, как отодвигаются плиты и полуразложившиеся трупы вылезают из земли, тянут к нему гниющие руки. Нужно было бежать, но ноги, словно стальной цепью с шаром на конце, сковало страхом, и Кисе не мог вдохнуть как следует. Поэтому он просто жмурился, убеждая себя, что, возможно, зомби просто не заметят его и проползут мимо. В конце концов, он весьма посредственный ученик, и мозги у него наверняка невкусные. И вообще это все детские глупости, никаких зомби не существует, не существует, не существует…

— Ааа! — Опустившаяся на спину ладонь словно скинула цепь с лодыжек, и Кисе метнулся в сторону, но убежать не успел: кто-то крепко ухватил его за руку и дернул назад.

Сдаваться просто так Кисе не собирался, первым же ударом попал локтем во что-то мягкое и тут же согнулся, получив коленом в живот.

— Совсем охренел, это я, идиот!

— С-сенпай… — Кисе выдохнул с облечением и попробовал выпрямиться.

Вышло на удивление легко, хотя он был уверен, что после такого хука еще долго будет восстанавливать дыхание. Касамацу стоял рядом и смотрел на него настороженно, и от того, что он здесь, близко, не сбежал и не бросил, Кисе вдруг накрыло таким облегчением, что он шагнул вперед и сцепил руки на спине Касамацу раньше, чем успел подумать, что вообще творит.

— Это я, — повторил тот и прижал его крепче. — Эй, не трясись так.

— Ты слышишь?

Кисе уже не понимал, что происходит. Касамацу не отталкивал его, не орал, и стоять вот так было хорошо и спокойно, хотя со стороны они наверняка выглядели странно. Только гул по-прежнему то стихал, то становился оглушающе громким.

— Это ветер, — уверенно сказал Касамацу. Потом добавил. — Все умудрились потеряться. Я их ищу. Тебя вот нашел.

— Нашел, — кивнул Кисе и отстранился, хотя ужасно хотелось постоять так подольше. — Нужно найти остальных.

— Найдем, — улыбнулся Касамацу и вдруг сжал ладонь Кисе в своей.

И так и пошел вперед, не отпуская. Только чтобы не потеряться снова, решил Кисе. А потом, подумав, остановился:

— Ты мне нравишься.

Касамацу замер и обернулся медленно, посмотрел недоверчиво, и Кисе постарался принять самое серьезное выражение лица, на которое был способен.

— Тебе не кажется, что время для тупых шуток не очень подходящее? — спросил Касамацу.

— Место тоже не очень, но я не шучу, сенпай. Ты мне правда нравишься. Можешь мне даже врезать, но другого шанса сказать у меня не будет, а я решил, что лучше уж скажу, чем буду потом жалеть…

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что мы отсюда не выберемся, кретин? — нахмурился Касамацу.

Кисе только сейчас понял, что его слова действительно прозвучали чересчур драматично, и рассмеялся нервно:

— Я имел в виду, что это последний наш матч вместе, а потом ты закончишь школу и уедешь, а я…

— Я уеду в соседний город, до которого час пути, — перебил его Касамацу. — Надеешься так легко от меня избавиться?

— Даже не думал! Сенпай, я…

Решиться признаться оказалось на удивление просто, а вот найти правильные слова — не очень. Кисе молчал и смотрел на ладонь Касамацу, которую все еще держал в своей. Касамацу тоже молчал, и непохоже было, что ему некомфортно после всего сказанного. Наоборот, он вдруг мазнул большим пальцем по запястью Кисе и, судя по тому, что в поле зрения вдруг оказались его кроссовки, шагнул ближе.

— Значит, ты тоже… — пробормотал Кисе. — Но ты никогда даже вида не подавал!

— Неужели ты до сих пор не заметил, что я не слишком хорош во всей этой романтической фигне? — смущенно улыбнулся Касамацу.

И сразу стало так легко. Даже предполагаемые зомби с городского кладбища показались бесконечно далекими. Как будто Кисе и правда проснулся после кошмара.

— Не льсти себе, сенпай, в вопросах романтики ты просто ужасен! — рассмеялся он и тут же перехватил вторую руку, сжатую в кулак. — Эй, драться — не самый лучший способ показать свою симпатию!

Касамацу шумно сглотнул и сделал еще шаг навстречу. Теперь они держались за руки, как два идиота.

— Нам, наверное, надо сначала найти остальных, — сказал Кисе, лишь бы не молчать. — А потом уже поговорим.

— Ага, — Касамацу кивнул, но не предпринял попыток отстраниться.

Кисе чувствовал, как шею едва заметно щекочет теплое дыхание. Шевелиться не хотелось, но чем больше они вот так стояли, тем более неловкой становилась ситуация. И он никак не мог решить, нужно ли им поцеловаться или лучше повременить до более подходящего момента. И ведь подшучивал над неопытностью Касамацу, а сам-то!..

— Да что же все так сложно, — вдруг раздраженно пробормотал тот, и Кисе, перестав колебаться, потянулся к его губам…

— Касамацу-сенпай! Кисе! Это правда вы?!

От вопля Хаякавы едва не заложило уши. Касамацу резко отпрянул и зацепился ногой за корягу, однако Кисе его удержал. После чего пришлось все же отпустить — и сразу стало как-то одиноко.

— Ты больной? Какого хрена ты так подкрадываешься к людям? — набросился Касамацу на Хаякаву.

— Прости, — еле слышно ответил тот. — Я просто очень обрадовался, когда увидел вас. Я уж думал, никого не найду. Бродил здесь один, боялся, что снова наткнусь на того жуткого старикашку и точно свихнусь.

— Ладно, ты нас нашел, — Касамацу хлопнул его по плечу. — Остались еще трое. Главное — держаться вместе.

После короткого совещания решили возвращаться к своему автобусу. Хаякава, правда, все порывался свернуть на баскетбольную площадку поговорить по душам с подозрительными парнями из Гакусюин, но его никто не поддержал. В другой раз Кисе с удовольствием навалял бы им, в игре или просто так, но желание убраться как можно дальше взяло верх. Он плелся в середине, Касамацу держал его за одну руку, а Хаякава — который, кажется, уже окончательно пришел в себя, во всяком случае, орал с обычной громкостью — за другую. Чем дальше от города они отходили, тем гуще становился туман, Кисе даже не был уверен, в ту ли сторону они идут, поэтому просто решил довериться Касамацу, уверенно вышагивавшему вперед.

— Машина! — Хаякава вдруг застыл на месте. — Приближается навстречу.

— Если повезет, и она остановится, уедете вдвоем, — сказал Касамацу.

— Ага, сейчас, уже уехал! — Кисе порадовался, что руки заняты, потому что очень захотелось хорошенько ему врезать.

— Кисе прав, мы тебя тут не бросим! — закивал Хаякава.

— Упрямые придурки, — буркнул Касамацу, но Кисе успел увидеть, как он улыбнулся уголками губ. — Тогда хотя бы спросим, не попадались ли им наши.

Машина наконец выплыла из белого марева, и Кисе едва не заорал — к ним приближался тот самый микроавтобус, который утром проехал мимо. Хаякава, поднявший было руку, даже за спину ее спрятал.

— Да что же это такое, Касамацу-сенпай? — стуча зубами, спросил он, когда микроавтобус опять промчался, не сбавляя скорости.

Кисе сочувственно покосился на Касамацу — тому наверняка было не менее страшно, а приходилось держать лицо. Капитан оставался капитаном в любой ситуации.

— Может, водитель заблудился, как мы? И теперь ездит кругами, боясь остановиться и шарахаясь от всех встречных? — кажется, Касамацу пытался убедить самого себя.

— Ты такой умный, сенпай, — широко улыбнулся Кисе. — Наверняка все так и было.

Тот с подозрением покосился на него, но Кисе просто сжал его ладонь крепче, и Касамацу, сказав одними губами «Спасибо», продолжил двигаться вперед. То ли он и правда различал что-то в мутной пелене, то ли обладал отличной интуицией, но к автобусу они все же вышли. Кисе поспешил к двери: нужно было отдохнуть и забрать минералку, оставленную на сиденье. И столкнулся с выходящим из салона водителем, с ног до головы испачканном в машинном масле.

— О, парни, передумали ловить попутку или забыли чего? — улыбнулся тот.

— Мы заблудились и потеряли часть своих, — ответил Касамацу. — Они не возвращались?

— Ну вы даете! Они не могли уйти далеко, покричите им.

— Они остались где-то в городе, вряд ли они нас услышат, — хмыкнул Кисе, забравшись в салон автобуса.

— До города не меньше получаса топать, а вы ушли минут пятнадцать назад.

Кисе показалось, что ступни примерзли к полу.

— Вы издеваетесь?! Да нас не было не меньше двух часов, если не трех! — рявкнул Касамацу.

— Серьезно, что ли? — водитель хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ну надо же! Когда я начинаю копаться в карбюраторе, теряю счет времени!

— Вы уже починили аккумулятор? — с надеждой спросил Хаякава.

— Я пока даже причину поломки не могу найти, — развел руками тот. — Если б знал, что все так серьезно, попросил бы вас прислать мне на помощь кого-нибудь из местной автомастерской.

— Пришлем. Если найдем кого-нибудь.

— Мы опять вернемся в город, сенпай? — протянул Кисе.

— Мне и самому не хочется, но, видимо, придется.

— Но куда мы пойдем?

— Начнем с кофейни. Хаякава туда не заходил, когда искал нас. Но даже если Мориямы и остальных там не было, их мог видеть официант.

***  
Они снова вошли в черту города, когда слегка просветлело. Кисе даже улыбнулся невольно: окружающая серость начала изрядно утомлять. Прохожих вокруг все равно было подозрительно мало, но те, к кому Касамацу подходил с вопросом, по крайней мере, просто отвечали, что никого из Кайджо не видели, а не пороли всякую чушь. Переступив порог кофейни, Кисе окончательно успокоился. Парень, которого Морияма принял за знойную красотку, по-прежнему намывал полы, за столиком в отдалении о чем-то спорила парочка средних лет: мужчина активно жестикулировал, опасно размахивая зажатым в кулаке ножом перед лицом спутницы, а та недовольно морщила нос. Из расстроенного телевизора, подвешенного у самого потолка, через помехи пробивалась реклама шампуня для собак.

— Сюда, — Касамацу отвлек Кисе от изучения обстановки, утянув за свободный столик. Сев, Кисе поежился: в кофейне, похоже, на полную работали кондиционеры.

Хаякава уселся напротив и принялся с воодушевлением листать меню. Глядя на него, Кисе вдруг понял, что после всей этой беготни даже не проголодался, хотя нагрузка была немаленькой, обычно после таких он мог есть за двоих.

— Где тут вообще официанты? — Касамацу нетерпеливо завертелся по сторонам.

Кисе вздохнул: местечко было уютным, но задерживаться здесь не хотелось. Хотелось поскорее найти ребят — живыми и невредимыми. Он тоже закрутился, присматриваясь и прислушиваясь: возможно, весь обслуживающий персонал находится на кухне, пока наплыва посетителей нет.

— …Тогда автобус, в котором ехала сборная команда по баскетболу университета Гакусюин, врезался в дорожное заграждение, после чего перевернулся и упал в реку. Трагедия унесла жизни шести человек…

Услышав знакомое слово, Кисе уставился на идущий рябью экран, чувствуя, как холодный ком проскальзывает по пищеводу.

— Сенпай, — он, не оборачиваясь, потянул Касамацу за рукав.

— Ну что еще? — буркнул тот и замолчал резко.

Слух словно отключился. Кисе просто смотрел, как на экране проплывали фотографии недавно встреченных баскетболистов: старые, черно-белые еще, Изаму на них казался слегка моложе, Хироки точно так же улыбался. А потом плотину прорвало, и до сознания стали долетать отдельные реплики диктора: «Страшная трагедия двадцатилетней давности», «Трехдневный траур», «Мост был реконструирован» и что-то еще, и еще, и еще.

— Они все… умерли? — Хаякава первым озвучил то, что вертелось на уме у каждого. — Но… но мы их видели! Мы с ними играли! Как?!

— Уходим! — Касамацу резко вскочил, и Кисе даже не сразу понял, что тот снова сжимает его руку — крепко, но совсем не больно.

— Думаешь, мы видели призраков? — нервно усмехнулся он уже на улице.

— Не знаю. И знать не хочу.

— Касамацу-сенпай, а как же Морияма-сенпай и остальные? — жалобно пробормотал Хаякава.

— В этом городе бродят призраки парней, сдохших двадцать лет назад, — процедил Касамацу. Кисе видел по его лицу, что решение дается ему с трудом, и знал, что примет — каким бы оно ни было.

— Сенпай, — он подошел ближе, ободряюще опустил руку на плечо. — В фильмах ужасов те, кто остаются в такой ситуации и продолжают искать своих — умирают. Так что если…

— Мы не в фильме ужасов, идиот, — хмыкнул Касамацу. — И мы их не бросим.

Кажется, Хаякава хотел закричать «ура!» и только в последний момент заткнул рот кулаком. Касамацу дрожал как осиновый лист, когда упрямо двинулся в ближайший проулок. Кисе решил, что обязательно обнимет его, когда все закончится. Просто потому что очень сильно хочет обнять.

***  
— Их не было у фонтана, на кладбище, в кофейне, — задумчиво перечислял Касамацу. — И к автобусу они тоже не вернулись. Куда они могли деться?

— Может, встретили какую-нибудь девушку и пошли к ней? — предположил Хаякава.

— Морияма кретин, конечно, но не настолько.

— Мы можем зайти в каждое здание, — сказал Кисе. — Прочесать тут все.

— Особенно с твоей ногой…

— Да все в порядке с моей ногой!

Кисе остановился, сделал глубокий глоток воздуха: от страха нервы сдавали у каждого, но он не должен был паниковать и повышать голос.

— А что, если тут все призраки? — спросил вдруг Хаякава. — Город призраков.

— А что, если тебе помолчать и не мешать другим думать? — процедил Касамацу. — Меня больше волнует, почему мы видели тех парней. Возможно, дело в месте…

— Такие места существуют, — кивнул Кисе. — Если там раньше было какое-то ритуальное сооружение, могла сохраниться энергетика, вполне достаточная для того, чтобы обычные люди видели духов.

Он почему-то ждал, что Касамацу спросит, откуда он вообще такое знает — тогда Кисе сказал бы про передачу о разных загадках природы, которую частенько смотрел с сестрой — но тот только пробормотал:

— Значит, площадка. Мне было не по себе, даже когда мы только рядом с ней стояли…

— А что, если Морияма с Накамурой и Кобори туда вернулись? — спросил Кисе и тут же пожалел: от одной мысли о том, что его друзья сейчас находятся в лапах призраков, было жутко.

По-настоящему жутко, так, что волосы на загривке вставали дыбом, а сквозь тело словно пропускали концентрированный холод. Раз за разом.

— Они точно тут везде! — вскрикнул вдруг Хаякава. — У меня такое чувство, что они через меня проходят, только я их не вижу!

— Это ветер, болван! Обычный ветер!

— Нет, сенпай, — сказал Кисе. — Я тоже чувствую.

Касамацу посмотрел на него как на предателя: похоже, собственные странные ощущения он собирался отрицать до конца.

— Ладно. Здесь мы их не видим, на площадке видим, и похоже, туда придется вернуться. Хотя бы чтобы проверить.

— Да, — ответили Кисе с Хаякавой хором.

— Но близко подходить не будем, — продолжил инструктировать Касамацу. — Посмотрим издалека, и если наших там нет — пойдем проверять здания. И не вздумайте шуметь, иначе эти… нас заметят.

***  
Его план пошел прахом, как только они подобрались на достаточное расстояние, сгибаясь в три погибели, чтобы спрятаться за квадратными кустами.

— Они там, — прошептал Касамацу.

Кисе осторожно поднял голову и понял: тот имел в виду не призраков. Или не только призраков. Накамура, Морияма и Кобори сидели на скамейке и о чем-то переговаривались с мертвыми баскетболистами Гакусюин. Ледяной ужас потек по венам, иглами вонзился в виски, и Кисе понял вдруг, что не может пошевелиться. Вообще.

— Парни, бегите, бегите оттуда! — Хаякава внезапно вскочил и начал размахивать руками.

— Кретин, — процедил Касамацу и тоже выпрямился, утянув за собой и Кисе.

— Зачем бежать? — обернулся к ним Изаму, и в глазах его отражалось искреннее удивление. — Лучше вы к нам идите.

— Мы видели репортаж, — сказал Касамацу. — Мы знаем, что вы… мертвые.

— Да неужели? — Хироки расхохотался, а следом за ним и остальные призраки. — Так сказал… так… как будто оскорбить хотел!

Смеялись все. Кроме Мориямы, Кобори и Накамуры. Ледяной ужас добрался до желудка, растекся там противной слизью, и Кисе ухватился за плечо Касамацу, чтобы устоять.

— С ними уже что-то сделали, сенпай! Мы опоздали!

— Ничего они нам не сделали, — сказал Накамура. — Уж во всяком случае не они.

— И какого хрена это значит? — нахмурился Касамацу.

Кисе почему-то не сомневался, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Им мы уже не поможем, — пробормотал он. — Но я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось то же самое! Пожалуйста, сенпай, давай уйдем отсюда.

— Кисе, ты же не думаешь, что мы причиним вам вред? — покачал головой Морияма. — Эти парни рассказали нам…

— Эти парни умерли двадцать лет назад! Что бы они вам ни рассказывали, это ловушка, не верьте им.

— Эй, Кисе Рета! Тебя ведь так зовут, да? — окликнул его вдруг Изаму. — Лови!

Кисе не успел даже возмутиться, что не собирается плясать под его дудку, а тело уже само среагировало на движение мяча, и Кисе поймал его в прыжке. Хаякава восхищенно выдохнул, и будь обстоятельства не такими пугающими, Кисе вряд ли удержался бы от самодовольной ухмылки.

— Неплохо бросаешь для покойника, но у Кагамиччи броски помощнее будут, — вместо этого произнес он и швырнул мяч назад, с точностью скопировав движение Изаму. А затем вцепился в локоть Касамацу и добавил тихо: — Сенпай, ну же…

Касамацу дернулся в его сторону, но так и не сдвинулся с места, беспомощно переводя взгляд с одной половины своей команды на другую.

— Я раньше носил очки, — сказал вдруг Изаму. — Ну, до аварии… Жутко комплексовал из-за этого и никогда не фотографировался в них. Вскоре после того, как мы застряли в этом месте, Хироки решил надо мной подшутить и стащил их. И вдруг оказалось, что я прекрасно вижу без очков. Но даже тогда я не сразу сообразил, в чем причина. Думал, это из-за того, что ударился головой, когда наш автобус съехал с обочины. Мы еще долго болтались здесь, прежде чем поняли. Ничего удивительного, не каждый день узнаешь, что ты, оказывается, покойник.

— Вы убьете нас? — стуча зубами, спросил Хаякава.

— Ничего они нам не сделают, они же умерли! — зло сказал Кисе.

— И это тоже, — кивнул Изаму. — Может, сыграем? Мне уже не терпится увидеть аса Кайджо в деле. Если выиграете, мы больше не будем вас донимать…

— Нет! — очнулся Касамацу. — Никаких игр!

— Но, сенпай, они же…

— Ты забыл, что не можешь играть? Твоя нога!..

— Но ведь она не болит, правда? — Изаму не спрашивал, он утверждал. — С тех самых пор, как вы вышли из автобуса. Не так ли, Кисе Рета?

Кисе не понадобилось много времени на раздумья, чтобы признать правоту Изаму. Все это время его покалеченная нога больше беспокоила Касамацу, чем его самого. А ведь они с самого утра таскались туда-сюда, никакие лекарства не помогли бы при такой нагрузке. Что же это получается…

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, — Кисе замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать чудовищную догадку, которая просто не могла быть правдой. Он попятился и, если бы не Касамацу, наверняка плюхнулся бы задницу.

— Кисе, что с тобой?! — тот никогда еще не выглядел настолько испуганным. Кисе и рад был бы его успокоить, вот только губы совсем не слушались.

— Он просто наконец понял.

— Хватит говорить загадками, урод! Что ты сделал с Кисе?! Отвечай, или я…

— Ты какой-то слишком агрессивный, — покачал головой короткостриженый парень, который до этого молчал. — Сказали же тебе, мы тут ни при чем.

— Ух ты, Сугимото заговорил! — присвистнул Хироки. — Целых десять лет молчал, но ваш капитан даже его довел!

— Вы когда новости смотрели, не задумались, почему там рассказывали о событиях двадцатилетней давности? — даже не повернувшись в его сторону, поинтересовался Сугимото.

— Что ты?..

— Я так и думал, — перебил он Касамацу. — А зря. Если бы вы посидели немного дольше, узнали бы, что сегодня утром, в тот же самый день, что и двадцать лет назад, произошла еще одна авария.

— Да это просто новость дня! — снова вклинился Хироки. — Ее каждый час по всем каналам передают. Нечасто происходят такие трагические совпадения.

— Хироки, — Изаму не повысил голоса, но тот сразу же заткнулся.

— Баскетболисты из старшей школы Кайджо ехали на товарищеский матч, — невозмутимо продолжил Сугимото. — Был сильный туман, и автобус, потеряв управление, врезался в дерево. Шестеро игроков и водитель погибли на месте, тренера доставили в реанимацию, его состояние критическое, но врачи говорят, жить будет.

— А я все думал, почему Такеучи-сенсей перед самым отправлением отказался с нами ехать, — пробормотал Хаякава.

— Да нет же, он вышел по дороге, потому что отравился несвежими онигири, — мотнул головой Касамацу. — А эти козлы несут какой-то бред!

— Когда вы впервые заглянули сюда, мы тут же поняли, что вы еще не догадались о своем состоянии, все-таки за двадцать лет мы многих погибших перевидали, — грустно улыбнулся Изаму. — Но вы так хорошо играли, что нам стало интересно, кто вы такие. И мы отправили вас в кофейню — обычно там лучшая связь с миром живых — и сами пошли следом. Так и узнали про аварию с Кайджо. Вы бы тоже узнали, если бы не прошли тогда мимо.

— Я не верю тебе, — отрезал Касамацу. — Морияма, Кобори, Накамура, не слушайте их! Хватит рассиживаться, нам нужно возвращаться!

— Сенпай… — прохрипел Кисе и, дернув его за рукав, заставил обернуться.

— Чего тебе?

Кисе смотрел на сузившиеся от ярости глаза, на нахмуренные брови, на морщинку, которая залегла между ними, на губы, сжатые в тонкую полоску, а перед мысленным взором стоял другой образ: рассеченный лоб, струйка крови, стекающая из уголка рта по подбородку, неестественно вывернутая шея… Он зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать жуткую картину.

— Ты не умер, не умер, не умер… — упрямо повторял он, пока Касамацу тряс его за плечи и что-то орал над самым ухом.

И только когда хватка вдруг исчезла, решился открыть глаза. Касамацу с ужасом глядел на него, молча открывая и закрывая рот.

— Это не правда, не может быть правдой, — пробормотал он наконец и, резко развернувшись, побежал.

— Сенпай, постой! — крикнул Кисе, но тот даже не затормозил.

— Оставь его, — сказал неслышно приблизившийся Морияма и похлопал Кисе по спине. — Дай ему немного времени.

— Ты как, идти можешь? — спросил Накамура и протянул ему руку.

И хотя нога не болела, Кисе не стал отказываться от помощи.

***  
— Скоро поедем, парни! Я, кажется, разобрался, в чем дело! — радостно воскликнул водитель.

— Не спешите, Араи-сан, мы все равно уже опоздали на матч, — крикнул в ответ Кисе с крыши автобуса.

По-хорошему, нужно было рассказать правду и ему, но они с ребятами решили, что успеют. Для этого у них теперь была целая вечность.

Кисе не потребовалось вечности, чтобы осознать: он никогда больше не увидит родителей, сестер, друзей и одноклассников. Глухая обида от того, насколько несправедливой оказалась жизнь, противно скреблась в груди, но плакать или жалеть себя было бесполезно. Да и бессмысленно. Это он тоже понял быстро.

— Я не должен был разрешать тебе ехать с нами, — Касамацу вдруг забрался к нему и уселся рядом. — Ты все равно не смог бы играть, но мне так хотелось провести вместе еще немного времени перед университетом…

— Я бы поехал в любом случае, — пожал плечами Кисе. — Я знал, что ты будешь упираться, и уговорил тренера разрешить мне. Так что не вини себя, сенпай.

Под вечер наконец прояснилось, и теперь они могли наблюдать, как на небе одна за другой зажигаются звезды. Красивый был вечер, и с возвращением Касамацу стало совсем спокойно — по крайней мере, вечность в одиночестве Кисе не грозила.

— Надеюсь, я не прервал никаких романтических моментов? — на крышу влез Морияма, а вслед за ним и остальные.

— Если бы ты что-то прервал, я намекнул бы тебе об этом, сбросив вниз, — смущенно буркнул Касамацу, а Кисе порадовался, что уже довольно темно — щеки предательски горели.

— Эй, Касамацу, что делать будем? — спросил Кобори.

— Как это что? Тренироваться, конечно! Пусть у кретинов из Гакусюин на подготовку было на двадцать лет больше, я не отказался от мысли о реванше.

— Я уже даже знаю, какие движения Хироки скопирую в первую очередь, — улыбнулся Кисе. От предвкушения кровь быстрее побежала по венам — как хорошо, что соперник им достался сильный.

— А нам не надоест бесконечно играть в баскетбол? — протянул Накамура.

— Можно еще ходить в библиотеку, — сказал Морияма, а на удивленный смешок Касамацу пояснил: — Там такая симпатичная девушка работает, я с ней познакомился, когда искал вас. Хотя… не стоит вам ходить в библиотеку, лучше я сам.

— Только не пугай ее разговорами о судьбе, которая сплела ваши жизненные пути в один, — хмыкнул Кисе.

— Она не выглядела испуганной, — задумчиво отметил Морияма. — И теперь я понимаю, почему…

— Неужели мы останемся здесь навсегда? — вздохнул Кобори.

— Не знаю, — ответил Касамацу. — Но я вряд ли мог мечтать о лучшей компании.

— Касамацу-сенпай, ты такой… — начал Хаякава.

— Я бы отправил вас спать, — продолжил тот, как ни в чем не бывало. — Но раз спать нам теперь не нужно — десять кругов вокруг города. Думаю, для начала этого хватит.

Пока все дружно возмущались, Кисе поднялся на ноги и спрыгнул на землю. Даже если у них теперь была вечность, он не собирался терять время даром. Ведь впереди матч. Первый, а не последний.


End file.
